User talk:Society-omega-3
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Caesar (CE) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MagicManky (talk) 14:03, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Blocked Pages Hi Society, Sorry for the slow response. As far as I can tell, both of these pages were blocked because there were a lot of rapid changes back and forth between multiple users, the issue (on one of them at least) being a dispute over the name of a character. In a case like this a temporary block can be put on in order to let tempers calm down so that a solution can be agreed upon. The page on 'Blue Eyes' has a block which will expire in 10 days time, while the 'Human Colony' page has an indefinite block, although I think that block should be lifted at the same time. I know it's frustrating to be prevented from making changes, and these blocks should only be used in rare cases but, as you know, the wiki is extremely busy with the release of the new movie and information is being gradually shaped by the many viewers as they watch it (for example, it doesn't reach my part of the world for another week). I hope you can be patient until the block is lifted, and in the meantime if you feel there is a problem (such as a character name) you should be able to make your point via the 'Talk' tab at the top of these blocked pages, so that any mistakes can be reviewed. Thanks for your patience, and for your huge contribution to the site over the last months. :- Magic - 01:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Year of Dawn Hi S-O-3, There's a few notes here on when the film might be set, and the problems of reconciling them. The official website said that the outbreak happened in 2016 and then, as you say, Dawn is set 10 years after. I'm not sure where the year 2018 came from as the year of the outbreak, but if we've missed a source do please add it in - I'm sure we'll never get everyone to agree, but at least we can let them know all the options! :Thanks - MagicManky 22:25, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Templates Hi S-O-3, I made a few amendments to the templates you had worked on, just wanted to let you know why. The changes to the template alter the pages of every article on the wiki that uses those templates, and the new categories you added don't always apply to these older pages. So for example, there are hundreds of 'characters' from the original movies that would all need to have their pages updated as the templates change. I think the best way around this is to have two optional templates to choose from - one the same as it was originally and the other adding the new categories 'age', 'family', etc. They will look the same in every other respect. I've kept Template:Infobox character for the original template, and Template:Character for your updated version. Likewise I've kept Template:Infobox comic character for the original comic characters and Template:Comic Character for your updated version. As you update the biographies of the characters from 'Rise' and 'Dawn' you can change the template name to allow you to add the extra information on these characters. I hope that makes sense to you, if you have any questions about it please ask me. :Thanks - MagicManky 19:21, October 20, 2014 (UTC)